


The road goes ever on

by anathemadebice



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemadebice/pseuds/anathemadebice
Summary: ""Roads go ever ever onUnder cloud and under star,Yet feet that wandering have goneTurn at last to home afar."





	The road goes ever on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alekstraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekstraordinary/gifts).

The battlefield was quiet. 

Night had fallen, and, in the wake of their victory, medics and volunteers moved about, silent and grim, disposing and healing with steady hands and barely-there composure. 

Óin had sent Bofur on his way, with an uncharacteristically gentle pat on his arm and assurances that Bilbo would help him with the royal family, and strict orders to rest. 

He spotted Bombur sitting by a fire, making food that would no doubt be for the company, as all the injured had taken priority and had been fed already. 

Bofur dropped down on the log opposite his brother, a deep sigh leaving him. 

"They're fine. Or, well. They will be" he told Bombur, the dwarf's tight expression softening slightly. 

He felt someone sitting, or, more accurately, letting themselves collapse, next to him. A side glance let him see a certain copper-haired dwarf, looking more unlike himself than ever. 

His usually nonchalant, joking attitude had dropped completely, eyes glazed over and shoulders down, weighed down by the battle that had almost taken so many of their own. 

Bombur stood up, put a bowl of food on each of their laps, gently knocked his forehead against Bofur's, patted Nori's shoulder, and made off for the Company's tent, food in hand. 

They ate in silence, elbows brushing and thighs pressed together, neither mentioning the contact, neither moving away from it. 

Bofur put their bowls away, finally turning to get a proper look at Nori.  
He looked exhausted.  
Bofur didn't tell him to go to sleep. 

Instead, he slid off the log, back resting against it as he sat on the floor, and gave the space next to him a couple of pats, finally getting a genuine -if small and subdued- smile from Nori, who obediently slid off as well, scooting closer. 

Bofur looked off, cleared his throat and started singing softly.

"Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon."

Bofur felt a hand wander onto his lap, reaching for his. He turned it, palm facing up, and let nimble fingers, made rough by the weapons, intertwine with his. If he felt a slight tremble in it, he didn't mention it. He squeezed Nori's hand, thumb brushing back and forth soothingly. 

"Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that-"

He felt a sudden weight drop on his shoulder, hand gone limp in his grip, deep and steady breaths coming from the other dwarf, who looked more at ease than he had in ages.  
Bofur smiled, resting his forehead against Nori's for a moment, before turning his head back up to look at the camp. 

"Alright then," he said, lifting Nori's hand to his face, dropping a kiss to the point where one could feel his pulse. "I will take the first guard. But don't get used to it."


End file.
